


Castiel vs the Pit of Voles [Podfic]

by aethel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Gen, Metafiction, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel
Summary: podfic of the fic by tawgDean thinks that there's nothing worse than Cas reading The Winchester Gospels. Then Sam mentions fandom and the two brothers discover that yes, there is something worse.





	Castiel vs the Pit of Voles [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Castiel vs the Pit of Voles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/434574) by [tawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/pseuds/tawg). 



cover art by aethel

| 

## Downloads

  * **MP3:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j0kzuq8mor68zzq/castiel%20vs%20pit%20of%20voles.mp3?dl=0) | [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/5gwrjz5t8ry8av2/castiel_vs_pit_of_voles.mp3/file)



## Size

  * **MP3:** 8 MB 



## Duration

  * 00:11:23 

  
---|---


End file.
